A Girlfriend for Christmas
by No Available Pen Names
Summary: Travis asked Katie to be his girlfriend for Christmas...well,that's it just read it to find out what's next. Little early at the same time late for a Christmas special.


**A Girlfriend for Christmas**

Katie Gardner was in the strawberry fields, planting her next group of strawberries in her next plant bed. It was a peaceful day meaning NO STOLLS are in sight.

_SNAP!_

Or so she thought.

She turned her attention on the broken twig and saw a tall young man with a mop of curly brown hair and blue eyes.

She turned her attention back to her plants and ignored Travis.

"Hey Katie-kat, good afternoon" he greeted cheerfully.

"Travis, the good in the afternoon was over. Now, what do you want?" she said, really uninterested.

"Do you know what day today is?" he asked.

She pretended to think. "Umm…is it your birthday? Or Christmas?"

Travis laughed. "Umm… no but close enough with Christmas. It's the December 1! It's only 24 days before Christmas!" he said happily.

"You're so immature, Travis." She remarked. "Besides, what do you want me to do? Do the happy dance with you?" she said, still not facing Travis.

"Oh, you can do the happy dance later, Katie. I want to share something to you."

"What is it? Is it Twix?" she asked, finally facing Travis.

"Well, no."

"Are you a hologram and you're being re-programmed to not so annoying person?"

"…No"

"Well, I'm not interested."

"Come on, Katie hear me out."

Katie ignored her.

"Please?"

Still no response.

"Come on, Katie. Just for a minute, I'll borrow your time."

Katie sighed. "After this, get out of the fields or anything near me, okay?"

Travis nodded.

"I'll give a minute. Go."

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend this Christmas season."

Katie looked at him and raised a brow.

"You like me to be your, what?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend for Christmas. It's some kind of a date the whole month. Connor and me-"

"Connor and I" she corrected.

"You and Connor?" he asked dumbly.

"Nevermind. Continue."

"So, we kinda do those things for Christmas."

"Woah, let me repeat everything you said. You and Connor had this Christmas tradition. That _is_ to get a girlfriend for Christmas."

He nodded.

"Then you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"So you would agree?"

She stared at the wind.

"No. I don't like."

"What? Katie!"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Your. Girlfriend. For. Christmas."

"But, Katie!"

"What part of 'I don't want to be your girlfriend for Christmas' don't you understand?"

"The 'don't want' part!"

"Okay, give me one reason I have to go out with you."

"You're in love with me." He smirked.

Katie blushed. "Am not! Besides, it's not a good reason."

"I'm hot and irresistible. I'm adorable."

"True but still not good."

"I'm…a son of Hermes."

"Still not good. Okay, your 1-minute is over. Now get out!"

"But Katie?"

"GET OUT!"

Travis frowned and exited the strawberry fields and went straight to the Hermes cabin.

That night at the mess hall, Travis tried to talk to Katie again. But Katie's mind didn't change.

He tried again during the campfire sing-along but still she refused.

Three days later, only 21 days before Christmas, Katie still refused to be Travis's girlfriend. He started bugging her in every second in her day and he looks like he isn't tired doing it. And also he started pranking her cabin more often 3 times a week.

Then one week later, only 14 days before Christmas, Katie talked to Travis during their break in Archery class.

"Travis, I need to talk to you."

"What is it about?"

"About the girlfriend thingy."

"So are you going to say yes?"

"IF I say yes, would you promise not to bug me anymore?"

"Yup" he replied.

"And not to prank my cabin anymore?"

"I won't. But after December, I'll prank your cabin again."

She shrugged. "Sounds fair enough. Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Travis grinned widely. "Really Katie? Thank you!" he exclaimed and carried Katie, bridal style.

Katie blushed and unable to move since Travis is carrying her; a little scared that maybe Travis might accidentally drop her.

After 2 weeks… Christmas…

Chiron and Mr. D let the campers stay up late as long as they don't do much chaos that could destroy the whole camp. Although, Mr. D will be quite glad if they do chaos as long as he's not involve in the entire punishment thing.

Everyone was at his or her designated cabins, getting prepared for the campfire sing-along. Katie wore her Camp-Half Blood shirt with her green jacket and shorts. She got a pair of green Converse on.

She went to the amphitheater without her other siblings. She checked the amphitheater. The Aphrodite campers, the Hermes campers, and the Athena campers are there.

She spotted Percy and Annabeth in the corner of the amphitheater, talking. She also spotted Travis, with his siblings, laughing hysterically, like they saw a girl who used fire extinguisher as her shampoo.

Well, Katie almost experienced that if it weren't for her sister who barged in the bathroom, demanding to take a shower first.

Katie sighed and walked back to her cabin. Little did she know, Travis followed her to her cabin.

He's been waiting for Katie in the amphitheater for minutes so when she showed up and left again, he decided to follow her.

He wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and pulled her closer, which made her yelp a little.

"Hey Kates. "He kissed her cheek.

"What do you want, Stoll?" she said with an irritated tone on her voice.

"Can't I hug, talk, and kiss my girlfriend?"

Katie sighed and Travis buried his face on Katie's hair.

'_It smelled like strawberries'_ he thought.

"Travis, can you let go?" she removed Travis's arms around her. "I'll need to get my siblings. I'll just see you in the amphitheater. Later, Trav."

She smiled, much to Travis's surprise and ran towards her cabin.

After the sing-along, the party started. Loud music roared around the amphitheater and finger food and Coke were served.

Campers were dancing on the dance floor; others were drinking, talking, and playing games and tricks to one another. Others were kissing underneath the mistletoe. Katie smiled from the corner, holding a glass of Coke. She took a sip and saw Travis walking towards her way.

"What's my angel doing here, alone?" Travis said and sat beside her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Aww come one, Katie-kats, you're my girlfriend and that makes you my angel and princess."

Katie raised her brow and shook her head in defeat.

She observed the campfire in the center of the amphitheater. It was bright orange.

Travis stared at his girlfriend and smirked.

Katie noticed and glared at Travis.

"What are you looking at?" she said, coldly.

"You look so pretty when you're calm." He smiled and stared at Katie, dreamily.

Katie just raised an eyebrow.

Travis drew Katie closer to him and their faces are a few inches apart. Katie's cheeks were bright red and look away.

"T-Travis!"

Travis just pointed above and they both look up. Travis smiled and Katie's jaw drop and look at Travis and raise a brow.

Travis cupped Katie's cheek and their faces drew closer and closer until their nose were touching. Travis smiled once more and Katie shut her eyes tight, waiting for Travis to kiss her.

Their lips almost touch when they heard 'Dad?' or 'Lord Hermes?' in the background.

Katie's eyes bolted open and they both look at the direction where the voices came from.

They saw the girl Hermes kids hugged their father and the others just nodded, respectfully. The boy Hermes kids gave their father a high-five.

Travis shook his head and muttered something like, "Nice timing Dad."

Katie looks at him and saw him staring at the crowd.

"You should go to your dad. It's really rare to see him around." Katie smiled at him.

Travis turned his attention to the young lass, smiled, closed his eyes and shook his head.

Then he concentrated his gaze on the crowd again.

"Maybe you're right, Kates." He faced her. "I should meet you later then."

He stood up, give Katie a peck on her lips, and join in the crowd.

Katie was left there, shocked, wide eyed, blushing, and touch her lips.

She turned her gaze to somewhere but still the tint of red on her cheeks was still visible and she was now biting her lower lip.

She left the amphitheater and wandered around camp. Everyone else was still in the amphitheater, well, it's either their waiting their package to be given by Lord Hermes, hang out with their father, or just to let the time pass.

She passed the cabins, empty cabins to be specific, and the huge campfire in the center, where a young girl was poking the coals with a stick. She walks closer and sat near the girl.

"Why are you here, my child?" said the young girl.

"I don't know. To let time pass, I guess."

"You should go back to the amphitheater, daughter of Demeter. Your boyfriend is looking for you."

Katie looks at her and saw a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I will go there…but maybe later. I still want to feel the warmth of this fire and of course, I like you accompany you for Christmas."

The girl stopped poking the coals but continued still smiling.

"Most campers notice me here but no one bothers to approach me." The young lass said. "Only, the son of Hades approached me when he first arrive camp. I still like that kid, even when he rarely visits camp."'

Katie got a guilty expression on her face but changed into a sweet smile.

"Why aren't you in Olympus? I mean its Christmas and you should be with your family, right?"

"And you, my young child, are you with your family?"

"…Well, yes I am. I'm here in camp, where my…family is."

"Well, even I'm unnoticed; this camp is also my family."

Silence fell on both of them; only sound of crackling of fire can be heard.

"I think I should go back." Katie stood up.

"Thanks for your company." Young Hestia said.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." Katie smiled once more and walks back to the amphitheater.

When the amphitheater was in sight, Katie saw a Stoll running towards her.

Of course, that was Travis Stoll.

"Katie, where have you been?" he said, panting.

"Just wandering around somewhere, where's your dad?"

"He left just a minute ago. He came here for our gifts. Here" Travis handed a wrapped package and Katie accepted it.

She examined the package. A card was attached on the ribbon. It said:

_To: Katie_

_Merry Christmas! I should've given your favorite cereal for you this Christmas but I think this is much better and besides you like it._

_From: Mom _

Katie opened the package and revealed a pillow. It was a green furry pillow with '_My favorite demigod daughter'_ embroidered on it.

Katie hugged it tight. It was soft and smelled like strawberries.

"You ask a pillow for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I love it and it can be useful since I'm always tired of being pranked on and working in the strawberry fields."

Travis smiled when Katie said the word 'prank'.

"Let's go, Katie. It will be gift-giving time soon."

"Gosh! I forgot my gifts in my cabin." She dug her pocket for the key and she stiffened. She facepalmed.

"How could I be so stupid?" Katie muttered.

"Lemme guess, you forgot your key."

She just nodded.

"Well, let's go to your cabin."

They ran towards the cabin area and rushed onto the Demeter's front porch. The both stopped in front of the door.

"Well, let's enter the window." Travis said. "Then grab your things and go back to the amphitheater."

Katie stepped forward, closer to the door, and turned the knob and pushed the door.

"We can use the door, Travis. I forgot the key inside remember? So I wasn't able to lock the door."

"Oh sure, we could use the door, if you want to do it the boring way." He said, a little sheepish.

They both entered the cabin. The whole cabin was dark and a little messy.

'_It's so unlike the Demeter kids to be all messy' _Travis thought.

"They got a little party here before we could go to the amphitheater so it's really messy here. I should clean this up later." She said as if reading his mind.

"I'll help you with that." Travis offered.

"You? Cleaning? You can't even clean up your whole cabin."

Point taken.

Anyway, they went upstairs and arrive at the room full of bunk beds. All bunk beds are pushed on the walls. Katie walked down the aisle and stopped in the last bed on the left, by the window.

Travis followed here. There were 4 gifts under her bed. She got 3 but 1 was missing. He looks down at the ground. There was a small gift, wrapped in red gift wrapper with a green ribbon, and a card was attached on the ribbon.

He picks it up and examines the box.

"Are you looking for this, Katie-kat?"

Katie turned her attention to Travis, who was holding the small box she was looking for. She stood and Travis handed her the gift.

"For whom, is that gift?"

"Oh, umm…it's for a guy who is very special to me. I really have no idea what he likes but I just asked my friends what a guy might like."

"So, what is it?"

Katie smiled. "It's secret, Trav." Then she winked.

She picked the gifts from her bed and they both went to the amphitheater.

When they arrived, people were giving and receiving gifts from their friends.

"Well, I should go give my friends these." Katie said and gave Travis a faint smile and ran off to her friends.

Travis watches Katie as she made her way to her friend from the Apollo cabin.

Her name was Sabrina but people call her Sab. She's cool, I guess but sometimes Travis mistaken her with a Athena camper because she has blonde hair and a little…no scratch that a nerdy nerd girl. The only problem was her eyes, because she has blue eyes.

Katie and Sab exchanged gifts and hug each other like their siblings.

Then Katie waved at Sab and went to an Aphrodite camper. It's a little shocking that Katie has a friend in the Aphrodite cabin but believe it or not they treat each other like sisters.

Katie exchanged gifts with her and has a little chat with her. Then she bid goodbye and made way to Travis.

"Hey Katie-kat. So are you done giving your gifts to your friends?"

"Well…not exactly." She stared at the red gift on her hand.

"I'm going to give this to my special someone. But I don't know if he'll like it."

Travis looks a little disappointed but plastered a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm sure he'll like it."

She shrugged.

"Well, I'll just give it to him later."

"Well then, I'm going to show you something. Come with me." Travis smirked and held out his hand. Katie took it and they went to the Fireworks Beach hand in hand.

When they arrived, Katie saw a picnic blanket laid out on the shore and a basket was on the middle.

They both sat down and stared at the view.

"You know Travis, honestly…I enjoyed being your girlfriend this December-"

"Really, Katie?"

"Well, yeah and also I would like to give you this."

She held out the gift. Travis looked a little shock.

"I'm your-?"

Katie just blushed hard and nodded, shyly.

Travis smirked and opened the basket. He pulled out a small green box with snow-white ribbon.

"You know, I just noticed this happen so fast." Katie said.

"Well, because time wants to move fast when people are sharing happy moments."

Travis handed Katie the box.

"Thanks."

"You're always welcome, Katie-kat and thank you."

Travis opened the gift and he saw a black Citizen Attesa Eco-drive wrist watch.

"So, did you like it?"

"Of course I did." Travis smiled. "This is the best gift I ever receive."

Katie smiled and opened her present. She saw a silver heart locket with their pictures in them. Katie stared in awe and felt a small tear forming in the side of her eye.

"So did _you_ like it?" it was Travis's turn to ask.

She simply nodded. Travis took it and wears it to Katie.

Katie held the charm, tight and let the tear run down her cheek.

"Katie, why are you crying?"

"I'm just…happy." She sniffed.

Travis just smiled and wears the watch on his wrist.

"So would you want to be my girlfriend? Not just for this Christmas or this day but for… a long time…really long time."

Katie tightened her grasp on her charm and faced Travis.

"Of course yes!" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Travis was closing the space between them. Their noses were touching. Katie closed her eyes.

But they heard a firecracker explode. They parted away and stared at the sky.

The fireworks formed '_I love you, Katie-kat'_ on the sky.

"Aww…"

Travis hugged Katie and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, it's about time they confess their love to each other. My 10 drachmas, Connor."

Connor handed a bag of golden drachmas.

Connor and Miranda were in the mess hall, watching the two lovebirds.

Connor sighed.

"How can she like my brother? I mean he's corny and stuff. All he can do is prank and joke around."

"Connor, stop describing yourself and just watch the flick, will you?"

**End**


End file.
